1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic treatments and more particularly pertains to a new eye treatment device for reducing the internal pressure within an eyeball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electronic treatments is known in the prior art. More specifically, electronic treatments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art electronic treatments include U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,193; U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,841; U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,933; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 264,243; U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,502; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,366.
In these respects, the eye treatment device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing the internal pressure of an eyeball.